bringing back bella
by i-dream-nightmares
Summary: edward comes back its been a year but bellas changed shes a emo and goes by izzy can edward bring back the girl he loves? or is she forever going 2 stay the bitter goth shes become?
1. changes

**disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!! :'( thanks for reminding me!**

**Thanks to my Beta – Biddy429!**

~bella~

_beeeep! beeeep! beeeep!_ my alarm clock screamed! I rolled over with a groan and saw the time, **5:30** it said! I glared at it with bleary eyes before rolling out of bed and looking in my mirror. My bangs falling into my eyes I squinted at my reflection then stumbled into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and almost threw myself under the hot flowing water. It was not long before I was awake. I grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower to once again peer at my reflection in the mirror. Yes, much better now I thought. Once I had gotten dried and put on fresh clothes I decided it was time to fix the mess my hair had become, I then put on my make up, dark eye liner, some mascara, black eye shadow and topped it all off with some blood red lipstick. Ha! Blood still brought back memories and I laughed. I really didn't care much about it anymore, so much had changed since then, the first major change since Charlie died...... I got by with working as a waitress in a little diner down in Seattle and Charlie's life insurance had gotten me a lot of things, like paying off the mortgage and buying my sweet lovely Ferrari parked out front. Mmmmm, it was my baby. I had also managed to become the schools bitch and nobody messed with me. I had only one friend in the school, Angela. She always understood the situations I got myself into and all of the three law enforcement officers in the town knew me by my first name. I mean, even so, if I didn't manage to get myself into scrapes then they would still know me, I was the Chief of Police's one and only daughter! The thought of that made me smirk, yeah being Chief of Police's daughter let me get away with a lot of things, not that I abused that by the way! I walked down the stairs with my backpack and jacket over my arm. Once outside I slid into my lovely car, sheer luxury it was too! I stroke the dash lovingly and crooned to the car "hey babe, did ya miss me?". How silly was I, I thought, laughing to myself as I pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could. I drove at breakneck speed to school, a speed that used to scare me before but not any longer, now it excited me and I loved the thrill of it. I got to school in just under three minutes. Yep, a new personal best for me! As I moved to park my Ferrari I noted a car I had hoped never to see again, a silver Volvo! I scowled at the car and its driver. I noticed that surrounding the car there were five figures, all statuesque and godlike creatures, all very beautiful.


	2. their back!

~Bella~

I seen them looking my way, they obviously didn't think I would notice them staring at me, well they could look, I didn't care anymore!. Damn, what kind of people were they, thinking that they were better than everyone else, too snobby for my liking! I heard Angela shout my name so I looked over at her and smiled "Hey there Chicka", she smiled back and replied "Hey there Izzy" (a new change of name, the old one only reminded me of him) and turned to glance at the direction of the Cullens. In particular she looked at Lauren, who was doing a good impersonation of the school tart and trying to rub herself against Edward. Angela leaned towards me and whispered "are you okay with that?" nodding to where they were standing. I shrugged, trying to keep cool about it all and said "I don't really care but maybe we'll get lucky and whatever STD's she has she might just pass on to him" My laugh sounded brittle even to myself at that point because I knew it just was not possible because vampires are all dead and they can't get sick or pick up viruses and things but Angela didn't know that and neither did Lauren. We were still laughing when Lauren walked past us looking quite rejected, obviously she never got anywhere with Edward then eh? I couldn't help myself then and shouted to her "ohhhhhh, did he not want you Lauren, did you get a little bit of rejection there eh?" and it retaliation she shouted "Well at least he didn't have to leave the state to get away from me eh?". There was so much venom in her voice along with glee and I must admit that I felt my smile fade and my eyes fill with hate. She flipped her hair back and almost skipped off to join her followers. Angela touched my arm then and said "You okay?" Angela was such a good friend to me; she always knew when I needed her and when I was sad. She always knew what to say and at the right time, I was lucky to have her for a friend. "Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled back at her and hooked my arm with hers, we walked to class but parted at her history class as I had Biology. As usual I sat alone at the back and pulled out my sketchpad and started working on something that I had began the night before. It was a picture of a girl standing alone near a solitary tree, there was a full moon and she held a gun to her temple in readiness to pull the trigger. I still had to finish the shading but apart from that it was almost done. Just then I heard the classroom door open and I heard _his_ voice, "Where do I sit" he said to the teacher who replied "right there, next to Izzy" I looked up then and saw him staring at me with not a single bit of recognition in his eyes. Maybe it was my new image that put him off, perhaps my Gothic look and hair dyed black changed me so much he did not realise it was me. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. It didn't matter if I was Izzy or Bella, he would still ignore me no matter what I looked like or what my name was, so what did I care anyway! I was quite happy with him ignoring me. He sat down and said "Hello my name is Edward Cullen and I was wondering if u could help me with something" I just glared at him, he took that as a gesture to continue speaking... idiot..., his next words nearly knocked the breath from my lungs, "I am looking for a girl called Bella Swan, do you know her and does she still come to this school?" that brought a huge smile to my face. Not because I was happy he wanted to see me, I couldn't care less that he didn't know it was me. With a smile that was filled with sarcasm I thrust my hand out for a shake "Izzy Swan at your service" I announced proudly. "B-b-b-bella!" he stuttered, his eyes wide with shock. I couldn't help but burst out laughing I couldn't help burst out laughing. "Miss Swan!" Mr Banner yelled "I would ask you not to disrupt my class, please go to the office immediately!" I stood up and said "Nah don't feel like a trip to the office but thanks, I'll be happy to leave anyways" I almost skipped out of the room before he could say another word. I was halfway down the corridor when I heard someone behind me, I stopped and turned around, thinking it might be Mr Banner but when I looked I saw that it was Edward. I said with a sour note to my voice "what the hell do you want Edward?", "You forgot this" he whispered and handed me my sketch book. It was on a different page, it was on the page of a self portrait I drew when he first left. I had been really depressed when I drew the picture and I never ever expected that he would see it. In it I had depicted that I had hung myself and written on the wall in blood the words _**the only way out of this hell is this**__**. **_I looked at the picture and then looked at him and bit my lip; the sorrow in his eyes was unmistakeable...


	3. what have i done?

~Edward~

From the moment I knew that was my Bella, I had to get her back at all costs. I really do not care what happened, may the heavens rain down upon me in the effort, so be it, I had to get her back. The picture was just a realization of what she'd been through. She actually had those thoughts; all the pictures in that book were dark and depressing so it seemed that not a single happy thought had gone through her mind. She had changed so much, not just on the outside but on the inside too. Where were the bright brown eyes I loved so much, where was the emotion shining from them. Although I could not see into her mind I could always tell what she was feeling from her beautiful eyes. Now they were so devoid of any good emotions, now they were full of hatred. She seemed to hate me so much. Her hair, it was always so beautiful too, such a rich mahogany shade, now it was dyed a somber black.

She quickly snatched the book from me saying accusingly "You looked through my sketch book!" she yelled "this is mine, it is private, how could you! Well it isn't like you care about us sad humans and our feelings anyway" she shouted.

"Bella....." is all I managed to say before she was screaming again "My name is Izzy, not Bella, Izzy, Izzy Izzy!". With that she stomped off and it was then that I really looked at what she was wearing. I could not believe it, she was wearing boots with heels... heels! My Bella didn't wear heels so I chased after her, first at human speed and when I was sure no other human was around, vampire speed. I caught her wrist, "Bella.......listen to me......please" and again she was yelling "I told you my name is _not _Bella, it is Izzy, seriously you Cullens think you're so much smarter then everyone yet you can't handle a simple name change! Ugh!" she pulled her hand away from me and ran down the hall and out the door. I reached the door in time to see her jump into a black Ferrari and drove off. I had no other choice to walk back to class after that.

I listened to the thoughts of my siblings during all of my classes and realized that Rose had seen Bella return to the school. I was relieved that she had come back and that she was safe. Rose however had not realized that it was Bella driving the black supercar so just categorized her as another gothic human with little or no importance. Oh how wrong she was, Bella was no ordinary human!

Later that day I meet my family for "lunch", we took our places at our old table. Bella, or should I say Izzy walked in, she was so beautiful but I missed her lovely brown hair, her warm chocolate eyes and her smile. All these things were missing from my Bella, no not my Bella anymore.

"So Eddy who's the new chick?" Emmett asked. Bella was close enough to have heard him, so before I had a chance to reply she spoke "Wow Emmett, you don't remember me? I'm hurt really!" her hand covered her heart in fake shock and hurt, the scent hit my family at the same time. Then suddenly "BELLA!" Alice screamed and threw herself into Bella's arms. Everyone in the room was quiet and watching "Get off me Pixie!" Bella screamed back at her and pushed her off. No this was not my Bella, definitely not; this girl "Izzy" was a completely different person. My Bella would never treat her best friend so harshly. The hurt on Alice's face was so plain to see and I heard her thinking _"my best friend and sister hates me! We shouldn't have left, if we had stayed then we would all be happy together and Bella wouldn't have turned into this horrible person. We would all be happy, a family". _

"Bella......." Alice was interrupted by a girl I remembered as Angela, she was always very kind to Bella I recall. One of her closest friends. "Leave Izzy alone! Haven't you people have done enough?"

_"Damn human's got nerve!"_ Emmett thought. I glared at him, "sorry" he whispered so low no human would hear. With that Angela grabbed Bella's arm and marched her off in the other direction.

Yes, my Bella had gone but not forever, I would do everything in my power to bring her back, if it was the very last thing I ever did and if it took eternity I would do it, I would get her back, I vowed to do this, even if it led to my demise then so be it...........


	4. the talk

~ Bella ~

I felt myself being dragged away, I didn't fight it, I just went along with it and let myself be dragged. For some odd reason I couldn't help but feel sad. I couldn't explain that one! Why on earth would I feel sad? _No_, I said to myself, _no no no, no emotions! I would not let those kinds of emotions in, never again!_

I told myself a thousand times to get rid of those stupid emotional feelings, especially after he up and left. Those kind of feelings led to bad things in my book, it led to caring, caring led to hurt. They say there is a fine line between love and hate, maybe I have passed that line, who knows! All I knew is that I was never going to let myself suffer _that _kind of hurt ever again, never, I promised myself.

We got to our table, as far away from the Cullen table as we could get, and sat down. Nobody else sat near us, they all seemed to know better. So, we ate in silence, quite an awkward silence I would say. We each seemed to be lost in our own thoughts. It was good that no-one could read my thoughts at that point because I had a hard time keeping my mind from thinking of the beautiful family across the room, the Cullens. It was getting harder and harder trying to ignore them, they seemed to be everywhere. It was especially hard keeping my mind from travelling to one particular Cullen and I thanked god at that point for his inability to read my mind, I would have been lost if he could have done that!

I almost growled, wait, me growling, seriously, oh well! As I said, I almost growled when I heard a chair being pulled back, obviously interrupting my thoughts. I was almost afraid to look up, not knowing who I was going to see, I did think it might have been Alice Cullen or maybe Edward, so imagine my shock when my eyes met with one of the most beautiful of them all, Rosalie Cullen. What the hell! I nearly choked! I was so shocked at seeing her, as I said I thought it would have been Alice, even Edward maybe but not under any circumstance did I think it would have been Rosalie!

I knew I that the shock didn't show on my face, I had learned to control my emotions quickly so I managed to meet her steady gaze with what I hoped was a face free of emotion. Huh, I bet she is thinking to herself "_Bella couldn't do that, hide her emotions, but this new Izzy can". _Then knowing Rosalie, she probably wasn't impressed at all!

Before I could speak she asked me "Could we have a moment to talk alone Izzy?" I like the fact that she used my new name, so I decided that I could at least give her a few moments of my time. I looked at Angela and said, apologetically "Angela, would you mind giving us a sec? " Angela looked at me, probably wondering if she should leave her alone with me so I wiggled my eyes at her to let he know it would be okay. She smiled and said "Are you sure you will be okay alone with her" obviously oblivious to the fact that vampires can hear a pin drop in a thunderstorm! Well, to be fair she wouldn't know Rosalie or any of the Cullens were vampires so I smiled my reassurance at her and said "yeah, I'll be fine, just give us a sec? " She nodded and stood up and went to dump her tray and leave the room. I knew she was worried about me but she really needed to let go, I mean I am not a porcelain doll anymore!

Rosalie sat down and got down to business, "okay, lets not waste any time here, I know you hate my brother for what he did to you, and I don't blame you. However, he was an idiot to do what he did but he has been miserable ever since without you. To tell the truth, we all have been, yes including me! Our entire family is broken somehow and I don't know how to fix it. I think somehow you are the key. Emmett does not even crack any jokes anymore and a life without him doing that is a sad one indeed. Jasper has become even more anti-social than he was before, if that were possible and Alice, now don't get me started on Alice. Alice will not shop at all anymore and if that happens then we all know that something is terribly wrong. Esme is so emotional and it as though she is crying, well we know she can't, none of us can, but Izzy we do grieve, we do feel pain you know. Carlisle is much the same; he is never home and spends all of his time at the hospital. Now on to the big one, Edward, well Edward does nothing, not a single thing. He does not read a book, watch TV, play the piano, and write his music, nothing whatsoever. He exists, he sits in a corner on the floor in his room, moping. He then goes through the motions and gets ready and comes to school. He has absolutely no interest in anything and he does not hunt. It's as though he needs to torture himself. Don't get me wrong, Edward has been the most unhappy of all of us over the years but when he met you it was as though someone switched on a bright light and he came alive. Well Izzy that light has gone out now and he is what he is, dead. We have to force him to hunt and its quite hard, we nearly had to go catch the lion and bring it to him, he is a destroyed man now Izzy" she stops talking and it is then that I realise that she had said it all so fast. I really had to focus while she was talking to catch it all, I got most of it, especially the bits about Edward and that was what made my jaw drop. I couldn't hide the emotions on my face this time!

As I did not speak she continued, "Izzy, believe it or not this has all affected me too you know, I even miss you…….." Wow, now there was an announcement I could not ignore! I whispered in a shocked tone "but you hate me rose, you always have so why…….? "

"Yes, yes, I know I was a total bitch, but it's just that you had, and in a lot of ways you still have what I don't have and I would give anything to have that back again" said Rosalie.

"What do I have that you would want Rosalie; I mean you have everything, don't you? What do I have that is so special?" I ask in a whispered voice.

"Izzy, your human, you have your life, your humanity, what else is there? "She replied.

I had almost forgotten that her one true wish was that she could be human again; I had forgotten that she would have given up everything she had now, including Emmett, if she could have gone back to being human.

Rosalie continued talking then "Look, I don't care what you call yourself, Izzy or Bella, whatever you like, I don't care but I will say one thing, you are part of our family, we want you back, no we _need_ you back! So think about it will you? I know your hurting but we all are, please Izzy think about it, will you? ".

With that the bell rang and she got up to walk away, she never looked back and if she did she would have seen me sitting there totally shocked and speechless, probably with my jaw hitting my chest!

Wow, I thought to myself, she sure did give me a lot to think about……..

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND THANX 2 MY AMAZINGLY AWESOME BETA BIDDY429 AND SHE'S HAVING PROBLEMS WITH HER ANKLE SO GET WELL SOON! -,-'- **


	5. plotting

**Thanks to my Beta – Biddy429!**

~ Rosalie ~

I could see that Bella had changed virtually beyond all recognition, infact anyone could see that, well anyone other than my entire family! They seemed to think that we could sail right back into Bella's life and take up exactly where we had left off! They wanted to come back and see the nice, sweet, innocent little Bella that we all knew and loved before, well that they all loved because I cannot honestly say that I had ever loved her! I really didn't care about what they wanted, I liked the new Bella, or should I say Izzy! She was different, she was independent and stood up for herself, she couldn't be manipulated and she actually thought for herself and I respected all of that in her. She could look me in the eye; no other human had ever done that. Most humans that I come into contact with tended to be in awe of me and I quite liked it that way but there were times when they seemed to be intimidated by me which was probably because of the looks I would throw their way. Emmett always told me that I had a kind of signature glare that I directed at people which made them fear me for some stupid reason, I mean little old me, why on earth would I be scary!

Just then I realised that Edward was meddling in my head once again so I threw a random thought in there just for him "_get out of my head you peeping Tom!_" I caught him looking over at me whilst I was talking to Izzy and he continued to do so even after we finished speaking or should I say after I finished speaking to Izzy.

Everyone always thought I didn't care about how much Edward cared for his Bella and how much he hurt not being with her but I cared, I cared a lot! "Can you hear that brother eh?" I said in my mind to him so that he would know that I really did care. I wanted to fix this for him, I wanted to see him happy again, he was after my entire brother, okay not my blood brother as such but he had been in my life for maybe even longer than a lifetime so that above anything else qualified him as my brother. I loved him and I wanted him to be happy and if speaking to Izzy helped and got them to sort themselves out then that's what I would do, what I was doing!

It was going to be up to the two of them to sort this out. I wanted my family back and wanted them all to be happy again. It was a good opportunity for me to prove myself too, a second chance, not everyone got one of them so I decided that I was going to take the bull by the horns and go for it. I was going to treat Izzy or Bella or whatever she wanted to call herself; right this time and the same went for my brother Edward.

As I said before I did feel bad for being such a bitch so maybe I should apologise but I will hold off until we are all together again, one big happy family! I have missed us all being together, I missed being happy, I hated all this angst, it was horrible. Everyone had been so down lately, especially that time when we all had to go to Italy to drag Edward back. He thought Bella was dead, well that was kind of my fault but if we hadn't trudged all the way there then he would have gotten himself killed by the Volturi of all people. Luckily it did not come to that and I really did not want to go down that road again!

Everyone loved Edward, he was like the "jewel in the crown" and we were all so upset that he could nearly have died then. I was really mad at him then because I thought to myself "why on earth would you want to go and get yourself killed over a human, I mean, a human of all things! I just couldn't understand it at all" As much as I loved him I would have given anything at that time to have been given the chance to smash up all his lovely cars or use a blow torch on them to burn them, then I would have been able to watch him suffer. The only problem there was that I loved his cars as much as I loved him and I couldn't hurt either of them!

~ Bella ~

I was in Trigonometry and I was not concentrating at all. I was too busy thinking of what Rosalie had said to me. My mind kept wandering and I started thinking of how awful I had been to Alice lately. She really was my best friend and her brother had made her leave, I blamed her but it was not really her fault at all. She never really did anything wrong and I know now that she did not mean to hurt me. Neither did the rest of his family, they left too but only because he said that they had to go. I shouldn't blame his family just like I shouldn't blame Alice for leaving.

I remember that day vaguely, I had tried so many times not to even think about it, it was just too painful. There were times that I really fought to have my thoughts in the present never mind dragging all that pain up again.

I still woke up screaming throughout the night, I had not had a peaceful nights sleep since and it was tearing me apart.

I was glad that he did not know about how I was or was not coping, he would probably think I was nuts, waking up screaming every night like a lunatic. He would most likely laugh at the idea of it. I can imagine it all now, the sympathetic looks, the sadness of it all, then he would grin at me with that heart stopping smile he had and then he would giggle to himself, he would no doubt think the human was really stupid, in the end he would think it was really funny. No, I am glad he does not know how this has affected me, he does not deserve to know.

I always remember the day he first saw me, he seemed like a dying man taking his first breath after such a long time, then it really sunk in that he was feeling emotions for someone else, and not just any someone but a human, yep a mere human. He must think that he had lost his mind, a vampire falling in love with a human, who would have thought it!

It was not long before the reality set in however, then came the unhappiness and the sadness. He could not cope with the relationship and needed to get out of it before it was too late. Probably before he fell really hard. It was nearly a year or torture that I suffered and it was now time for payback and without putting too much of a fine a point on it I must admit, it did sound like fun!

I decided that I would need to enlist the help of an evil genius and I knew just the person for that job! Take one little pixie, add a little evil and there you go, Alice! I knew if anyone would help me she would! Alice had been around Edward for so long that she knew almost ever little thing about him, every nuance, every strength and weakness he had. She would know how to manipulate things to my advantage and I would also get the chance to spend some time with my best friend and perhaps rebuild our friendship again. There were times that I thought that she was more like a sister to me than a friend. I thought for a second about that, Rose was right I mused, they were my family and I have missed each and every one of them so much. It was a real shame too and all because of one of them, one single being. You would never think that one person could have caused so much damage, so much pain. Well, I thought to myself again, just because he screwed me over doesn't mean that they all have to suffer so I would plot with Alice, if she forgave me that was. I would get my revenge on that golden eyed angel if it was one of the last things I ever did, and all because he messed everything up for so many of us, yes, I would do that.

~ Alice ~

I was in the gym with Emmett and I was so depressed about Bella, or should I say "Izzy". I had a vision about her and in my vision I seen her running to me saying "Alice_, I'm so sorry and I've really missed my best friend, please forgive me?" _Before I knew it I was back again and Emmett was speaking to me in a whisper "what did you see? ".

I replied, "Bella she is coming back to me, she wants us to be friends again! ". I was so happy that I forgot we were playing basketball and immediately did a little happy dance on the court right in the middle of the game. The other players were not amused! I could not care less how displeased they all were, all I was thinking was that Bella wanted to be friends with me again and I was so excited, I couldn't wait until it happened. I was so pleased that we would get to spend time together again, going on shopping trips and doing Barbie Bella again, wow, it was going to be fun! Then the bell rang and as soon as we were out of class I spotted Bella, she was running over to me and I immediately knew that it was now, I knew what she was going to say so I lifted her in my arms and hugged her tight and she responded the same way. We were so happy we could have cried tears of joy, maybe Bella did but it was not something that I could do even if I wanted to!

Bella whispered in my ear saying "Alice I need your help and Edward can't know! " I listened to her eagerly and thought to myself "oh oh, I think I know what she is planning here, so I said "What Bella, what do you need me to help you with, spit it out now! " I stood back from her to look into her eyes and she just smiled at me and said "I want revenge on Edward and I need your help, so will you, help me I mean? ". I just looked at her and hoped that she did not have anything bad planned but I could not help myself, I needed to know so I said "Yes Bella, I will help you but, and there is a very important but! " Bella nodded her agreement and I think if I had asked her at that moment to go to England and steal the crown jewels then I am positive that she would have said yes! "but as I said, I really don't want to be involved in anything that will either hurt my family, Edward or yourself, we have all been through enough lately so if its not going to hurt then I'm in!" Great Alice, I promise you wont regret it and it wont really hurt anyone, I just need to get back at him for what he put me through, so are we ready because I have really missed my very best friend!" To which Alice replied, yes, lets do it".


	6. revenge :

~ Bella ~

We both knew just how we had planned to get him back so we went over to Alice's house to prepare for our revenge.

We got to the house and I realised that Carlisle and Esme had gone out so it was just Alice and I, I was glad that we would have the place to ourselves for a while. Alice had managed to delay Edward for a while by tinkering with the engine of his car, she did not do any serious damage but just simply removed a vital bit of equipment that allowed the car to start. Once he got the car up and running then he would be home in a matter of minutes so we had to work quickly. No matter when he returned he was not going to be happy about anyone playing around with his beloved Volvo!

We were in the living room and Alice was jumping about excitedly, she could barely control her enthusiasm, probably because she had seen what I was planning in a vision! So, I told her what my idea was going to be and she loved it totally! I was going to lure Edward by flirting with him and enticing him with my body. I was confident that he could not resist, I was counting on the fact that he had feelings for me before and I was going to use all of that against him, in more ways than one!

Alice could not wait to get started on the "seduction of Edward" programme! We ran upstairs to her room and rummaged through Alice's wardrobe. Alice did not keep an awful lot of the clothes that she wore, she tended to give something that she had worn once to a local charity and she made the rest of the family do the same. She did however keep the odd item that she really really liked so it was from that lot of clothing that we were pouring over right now. Alice was quite a petite girl and some of the clothes that she had would look even tinier on me than they did on Alice. Yep, this was going to be good!

Alice pulled out some really skin tight outfits for me to try on and after I had chosen the tiniest and most revealing of all the outfits we set about my makeover.

Before we got started on anything else, we had to tackle my hair. I could see by looking at her that she really did not like it and every time she looked at me I could see her grimace. "Okay Alice, its time to get the hair colour back to normal isn't it?" I asked her ruefully. She replied "Yes Bella, it is time, I have a nice chocolate brown hair dye here for you so get yourself into the shower and we will get this show on the road" I proceeded to dive in for a quick shower and once I was done I shouted on Alice to come and help with the hair colour. I realised that the black hair dye could not be removed just by washing it out so to give it a kick start we had decided to put in a chocolate brown colour.

It wasn't long before my hair had been transformed to its former glory and I had my lovely long chocolate brown locks back again and I must say, I was really happy! Alice had primped and preened my hair to distraction and by the time she was finished I had beautiful long tresses once again, all curled to perfection. It was now time for the make up to be applied. I sat down in front of the dressing table which was laden with all sorts of pots of creams and potions, I watched my reflection in the mirror while and Alice applied a light moisturiser followed by a natural foundation. After this, she curled my eyelashes and applies a lovely dark mascara; I could see that it was a very expensive one and one that I could never afford. All of the makeup was the most expensive I had ever seen! Next was the eyeliner, she did not apply it has heavy as I had worn it before, infact it was quite subtle and made my eyes look quite smokey! She then applied a soft peachy lipstick which matched the peachy shade of blusher that she had already applied. I looked in the mirror and I really liked what I saw. I looked hot! I looked really pretty and quite sexy too, well I thought so and I hoped Edward did too! I was wearing a tight black and blue tank top emblazoned with a white skull in the front of it. It was teamed with a short, well very short, black mini skirt which was skin tight along with black stiletto strappy heals. I had black lacy tights on too. I just hope that Edward didn't think it was too sexy; sometimes he didn't like that sort of thing, well on me anyway! Maybe if it was Tanya it might be a different story. Nope, I wasn't going to let my thoughts drift down that road! All of this was courtesy of Alice's expertise and her extensive wardrobe however I did wonder why she would ever need clothes like this. I was so excited and jumped up saying "wow Alice, this is gonna be sooooo good, Edward is gonna go crazy". Alice had been standing beside me not speaking at all, just watching me and my reaction. I realised that Alice might know more about what was going on than I did so I asked her "did you get a vision about this?" It had been quite a while since we had spoken together; especially about her visions and for some strange reason I think I actually missed all of that! If I was honest, I missed a lot. Alice's visions are very handy, there were times when they had really saved my life, like the time when James was trying to kill me and he left me with a crescent moon scar on my hand. Edward was beside himself then with worry and Alice's vision had helped him find me. That was in the days that he said he loved me, when he truly cared about me but that's all in the past now and he has obviously moved on so the past is the past and that's where it was gonna stay as far as I was concerned. That's what I wanted, wasn't it?

"Wow Bella, you look amazing!" said Alice, standing back to have a proper look at me. I felt confident, sexy and ready to face my demons! Alice began jumping around in her funny little way, clapping her hands like an idiot. I began to laugh at her antics and reached over to hug her and thank her for helping me.

I would never in a million years have been able to pull this lot of myself so I couldn't thank Alice enough!

I head the sound of the front door being thrown opened and raised voices, suddenly a voice shouted upstairs, "Alice, where is Bella, we could smell her scent outside, what are you doing with her, why is she here anyway?" shouted Edward.

Yeah, I thought, I hadn't even started putting my plan into action yet, I was having an effect on him and I was no where near him, this was going to be so good. He sounded a bit peeved and I put it down to the fact that I would not speak or entertain him at school but I would speak to his sister and come to his family's home. I really didn't blame him but I really didn't care much either! Or did I?

Alice floated gracefully downstairs with me in tow, stomping behind her in my usually ungainly self "Edward, what is your problem, Bella is our guest here and I have been helping her this afternoon"

Edward had not seen me properly when I had entered the room but as soon as he did I could have sworn that his jaw had just hit his knees! "Be…..er…..Izzy, is that you?" He looked really shocked, I could not decide if he liked my look or not, if I didn't know any better he looked as though he was in pain! Serves him right, I wanted him to suffer a bit so I answered his question "yes Edward it is me and I am going for the eau natural look".

Before I could get a chance to say another thing, a loud booming voice shouts "Damn it Bells, you look real hot!"I turned to see a bigger than life Emmett in the doorway. Some things or even some people never mature and Emmett was one of them.

Suddenly I felt quite nervous but I took a deep breath and decided I had to go for it, "Emmett, I need to talk to your brother, alone, please" I said raising my eyebrows at him. For once Emmett took the hint and realised that there was something going on that he did not want to be party to so by the time I looked around me the room had cleared and all that was left was Edward and I. I saw his eyes trailing over my body, once again nerves hit me, I cleared my throat and waved my hand in front of Edwards face saying "Hel..lo..o my eyes are up here".

"Er, oh, Bel…..I mean Izzy, I take it there is something that you want to say to me?" asked Edward.

He did not look as confident as he usually did; maybe I was having the effect on him that I had hoped for. From what I knew of him he was not a prude but I did know that he wouldn't like me dressing like this, in public anyway so this was going to be interesting.

"Yes Edward, I have a lot to say to you, don't you think so? " I answered.

Edward began talking, "Look Bella, or Izzy or whatever your name is now, I didn't want to leave you, and I had to because it was….

I cut him off, I did not want to hear this right now, I had a mission and I was going full steam ahead with it so I reached out and grabbed his shirt collar pulling him forward and kissing him hard on the lips, well as hard as I could. I could tell that I had caught him off guard. I tried to keep my feelings at bay but it was difficult, it was hard not to get lost in the kiss but I dug up the memory of how I felt when he left me and I felt the anger return. His lips moved gently on mine, even though I was pushing harder, somehow he took control of the kiss and his lips moved along my jaw and down my throat. I moved my body softly against him and could feel the hardness of his marble body against mine. I whispered "You like this Edward?" He replied by nodding and smiling down at me. I kept my resolve, I can.t say I was not affected by this but I needed to keep my control and continue with the plan, I would not let him see how much he affected me, not again, so I spoke almost in a whisper saying "Well I am glad you like it and I hope you will remember it for the rest of eternity because it will never happen again". He must have heard the venom in my voice and I seen the shock and hurt displayed on his face. It took me all the strength, both physically and emotionally, that I had to push him away from me and turn around to walk away from him.

I didn't look back, I don't know what I would have done if I did but I did hear Emmetts booming voice shout "Wow, Edward just got played, go Bella!".

I smiled at his reaction and thought he would enjoy the next stage too as my revenge was far from over. I just hoped that my resolve was strong enough to keep it up.

**huge thanx 2 my beta biddy429 without her this story would suck! she does a awesome job! **


End file.
